The great journey to hell
by RU771AN
Summary: Black Tip,the king of the nearby nation of Triquestria has been crowned and is ruler,now he sets his sight on Equestria and Celestia in particular,aswell as being the only male Alicorn in existance,he is also quite unstable too. Equestria must prepare for war and Celestia in particular will have to learn that not everypony can live in Harmony. From the beggining we know the end.
1. Black Tip rise

I am back with another story of never ending death.  
This is about a much smaller nation whos leader is mental and he attacks Equesria,told in everyone(who matters) view point (hopefully) and in 3rd person.  
Bold is for important infomation and Italics is for thoughts,but in this chapters case it is going to be the lyrics to Carolus Rex(made by Sabaton) with a little bit of editing by me.

* * *

**Triquestria:Grand hall of the nation goverment:Coronation time:Crown prince Black Tip.**

_All embrace me it's my time to rule at last  
_The massive grand hall was stacked with ponies,all waiting for the cornation.  
_Fifteen years have I been waiting to sit upon my throne  
_His father had been dying for 15years,now was Black Tips time.

_No alligance I will swear no oath_  
_Crowned by god not by the church as my power is divine  
_The country of Triquestria was deeply religous,and the future king belived that he wasnt bring crowned by the church,but by god itself.

_They thought I was too young to rule the land_  
_Just as they failed to understand_  
_Born to rule_  
_My time has come  
Th_e politications and rulers had always belived him to be votaile and unsuitable to rule,but he was born to do it and rule.

_I was chosen by heaven_  
_Say my name when you pray_  
_To the skies see Tip rise_  
_With a the lord my protector_  
_Make them bow to my will_  
_To the skies see Tip rise_  
_To the skies see Black tip rise  
_"Black Tip!,Black Tip!,Black Tip!,the thousands in the hall chanted HIS name as he walked down the central aisle

_Proved in battle lead my ponies to victory_  
_No pony alive or dead commands me I answer to the gods_  
He was a brilliant commander,at first his country had been twice as small but with Black Tip at is head,it could rival Equestria in military power.

_Hear my orders question me and die_  
_What I say was said in heaven and so it shall be done  
_His everyword was taken as the truth as he trootted down the ailse,towards HIS crown and HIS destinity.

_I know I was destined to rule alone_  
_All for myself I have claimed the throne_  
_Born to rule_  
_My time is now  
_He was born for this job,and born to rule all.

_I was chosen by heaven_  
_Say my name when you pray_  
_To the skies see Black Tip rise_  
_With the lord my protector_  
_Make them bow to my will_  
_ To the skies see Black Tip rise_  
_To the skies see Black Tip rise  
_Black Tip would rise like the brighest star,even rise further than Celestia herself.

_All that's thine shall be mine there's no stopping me_  
_All over Europe my rule shall be questioned by none_  
_All I see give to me that is my decree_  
_My will be done  
_He would counquer and counquer until there was nothing left to counquer,he felt that feeling of power as the priests chanted and placed his dead fathers crown on his head,the diamonads and ancient jewels flickered and glamoured in the bathe of a thousand lights.

_They thought I was too young to rule the land_  
_Just as they failed to understand_  
_Born to rule_  
_My time is now  
_The crown was placed on his became apparent outside and it boomed for a few seconds before setteling as in tribute to his power.

_I was chosen by heaven_  
_Say my name when you pray_  
_To the skies see Black Tip rise_  
_To the skies_  
_With the lord my protector_  
_Make them bow to my will_  
_To the skies see Black tip rise_  
_To the skies see Black tip rise_

His name was chanted a million times over,all accross his king now rose and his subjects bowed down with loyatly and a devoation to thier new leader in thier hearts. Black Tip would need that devoation to begin the great journey.  
A journey that would end in HIS rule of all.  
A journey that would begin with the domination of the closest power,also his rival for many peaceful nation of Equestria,and thier leader Celestia.


	2. Beggining of something big

_My subjects love me,I am a much better successor to that grumpy dying old stallion that lay in a coma for 15years Im thankful I killed him even if he was my dad._  
_He was a unicorn,I am a Alicorn,what did he do to pull Triquestria out of its battered state?.Nothing,my father did nothing and sat there unable to make decisions._

_I marshalled the remaning loyal units and countered attacked,it lasted for 15fucking years,now my great nation has doubled in size and we now number four million ponies,and a army of 75thousand an amazing achivement for Triquestria,after counquering and dominating I remember coming back home to see my dying father,I killed him and I now reign as his worthy successor.I was better than him anyway,a Alicorn compared to a Unicorn?pfff._

_Although...I am the only male Alicorn left in existance,I am not that old anyway,only 28 .The other ones of my kind are Luna,Celestia and Cadance who got married to a stallion,they are all imbreds._  
_Celestia is the only one that corcerns me,she is much older and most likely more powerful._  
_Equestria and Celestia herself are my next target...can I do it?. The royal guard and the standing military outnumber my forces 4:1,with thier reserves the balance of power becomes a ratio of 7:1,they have seven ponies for every one of mine._

_Can I do it?,of course I can.I WILL defeat Celestia,I WILL overcome the odds and I WILL rule supreme,this is my destintey and it will not be denied._  
_I will launch my attack tommorow,and take Equestria by suprise,but first I must tell my generals this and give Celestia a chance to surrender._  
_I dont want to shed any Alicorn blood...even if it is imbred._

* * *

**Triquestrian grand army headquaters:Black Tip and his high command.(His generals and stuff).**

Black Tip had inherited his dead fathers talent for organisation and well..ALL of his he was preparing to use the influence and confidence talent to spur his military into bunker was 100metres underground,the rock faces visable as the king of Triquestria walked in its corriders,his hoofsteps echoing loudly.  
A pair of bodyguards flanked him,thier scars were impressive but no match for Black Tip.

Infact he was called that becuase of his wings,they were blue and silver,but with a black tip on each feather.  
He was a pretty muscular creature,well all Male Alicorns were massive compared to standard ponies but Black Tip had gone futher,he dominated anything and everything,his horn was as long as stallions body and the wings were enermous in length.

Last but not least was his coating and supreme leader was crismon coloured naturally,while his mane was a light eyes of this Alicorn were haunting in stared and judged in a could be considered Celestias opposite in all respects.

After walking for what seemed like a mile,Black Tip reached the heavily reinforced concrete doors of the bunker command opening them he walked command centre was a single room with a large table combined with all the technolgly needed to condcut a war from the saftey of the Black Tip always lead from the front,to give his stallions a focal point and to use his own power on the enemy.  
"Generals,Commaders...friends".He spoke while he entered the room,immedatly everypony looked at him before bowing to thier master.  
"My lord".  
"Sir!".  
"Your majesty".  
Black Tip allowed himself a little smile,these were the ponies that never let him down in 15years and they wouldnt now. They were the best,but even that wouldnt be enough unless he was at thier side.  
"I trust you all know what is requried of you".  
"SIR YES SIR!".  
"Good".

With a gesture of magic,a map unflured from a nearby wall,showing Equestria.  
He began to put red arrows on it,showing plans of attack and the last known postions of Celestias armies and his.  
"Now,we have 3field armies,they have 21,in a ratio of 1:7,this is our greatest target yet".  
They all gasped,nopony could fathom what they were about to do,taking on Equestria would be damm near impossaible.  
"I see the looks on your faces,you think this is impossaible...am I correct?,commander Storm rider?".Black Tip singled out a quivering stallion with the markings of a Pegasus commander.  
"Y...ye...yes sir".Storm rider answered,not sure it was the correct one.  
"Good,becuase we are going to strike first and destroy each field army..one by one.I will lead every attack".  
"...yes sir".Everypony replied,lumps in thier throats.  
Black Tip realised that he might have to motivate his comrades in order to attack.  
"This is the start of an empire,riches..mares and power await us all!". THAT got them motivated.

"Sir yes sir!".  
"Good,ready the field armies,we strike and quick,leave no surviors remember".

* * *

**Canterlot:Celestia POV.  
**  
I suppose that the coronation was a bit too quick.  
Black Tip crowned king?,not a good sign,I think his fathers death was old stallion was one of my oldest friends,I remember when he bought Black Tip here as a young stallion,someting like 26years ago,even then I can still remeber that the former king had trouble keeping his son from...being angry.  
The look in the old king eyes were I said his son was a Alicorn...just like me,I should have known that a male Alicorn was never a good sign,we are powerful breed and only the female ones can stop the power from going to thier heads.

Now the king is dead,his son rules.I remember hearing the start of that 15year war,the atrocties commited and Black Tip was always burning villages and tortuing anypony he wanted to,I almost stepped in but that wouldnt have gone well.  
Even when he was a little colt those eyes scared me,his father was a kind old thing,always helping everypony and look what he got?.A barstard son who later killed his own dad for power and the chance to rule.

Now it looks like he wants me to surrender,I just got the letter.  
I simply wrote back."NO".  
If Black Tip thinks he can go through 21 field armies and ME,hes got another thing coming.  
Hes bitten off more than he can chew,why couldnt he just live in harmony like his father?


	3. Calm before the storm

_To Princess Celestia.  
RE my son._

_It is good to hear from you I have good and bad news Celestia.  
Do you remember my son?:Black is a Alicorn and a male one unfortunatly.  
Black Tip is currently waging war agasint the forces which threaten my nation,his grades at school at amazing and he seems to take everything in with a glance.  
I am lucky to have such a exceptional colt._

_But...somehow..._  
_He is 13years old,still a colt and waging war remember when he came over for a visit?.He hated it,the look in his eyes chilled me to the bone._  
_I am a old Unicorn with a young son,I remember when you banished your sister to the moon Celestia...but my own son may be the worlds greatest threat..._

_I dont know how I have failed as a father,I have loved him,cared for him and done everything right and yet everything has gone wrong._  
_He is cold harted,not interested in me and...well I bet he doesnt even recognise me as his father anymore._  
_I do not know what the hell has gone wrong. He is becoming more and more unstable everytime I look at him,I can see the madness in his eyes and much..much does my son have to be cursed with the male Alicorn gene?_

_This may be my last letter,the stress of it all is starting to put me in a coma and...well I may not return from my next one...  
This could be my will too._

_We both know how Male Alicorns turned out,power hungry and insane...please help him and make sure he does not turn into a monster.  
I love him with all my heart,even if Black Tip doesnt love his old dad back.  
I have lived for too long..._

_The fate of the world may decide in your decisions Celestia,please do not make the wrong one._

_From your oldest friend._  
_King of Triquestria._  
**  
Celestia Pov.**

I have failed my oldest friend,this was dated 15years ago...  
"DAMMIT"This was sadness I felt,the former king had entrusted me to stop that war and stop his own barstard son from turning into a monster.  
I have failed in both regards..now Black Tip is coming for me.

I know I can beat him without a struggle but...if I had found this letter when I first would never had happened.  
I suppose I better put all the field armies on alert and prepare Equestria for war.  
I am crying,not for myself,not for the dead king...but for Black Tip.  
He has dammed himself for all enternity.

* * *

**2miles from Equestrian airspace:Black Tip.  
**  
The last remaing and the youngest out of all the Alicorns flew through the air,creating mulitpule sonic thunderbooms as he went.  
Following behind him on land and air was Triquestrais three field armies,one army for each race.

On the ground was the magical Unicorns who created jamming magic to preapre for a ground assault,thier horns lighting a path. Next to them was the groundshaker army of the Earth ponies,thier mighty muscles plowing through forests and nature easily.

Last but not least the five air divisons that made up the field army of the Pegasus race,they would follow Black Tip in a massive airiel bombardment of everypony,not even the fastest Pegasus could match thier kings speed.

He was going to get there through his own Tip found the first of Celestias field armies,based in Manehatten and prepared to strike.  
There would be 20 more after this...


End file.
